Party Crashed
Party Crashed is the first episode of the fourth season in the Trolls: The Beat Goes On! series. It premiered on November 2, 2018. Synopsis Party Crashed Archer's associates, the Party Crashers invade Troll Village and hold Mr. Dinkles as hostage. With help from Archer, Poppy and the Snack Pack repel the Party Crashers by participating in a sing-off battle. Plot Party Crashed Archer reveals a second scout from the Party Crashers had been in the village all along and that they could appear at any moment. Poppy tries to put up village defences but its already too late. Before serious defences can be put in place the Party Crashers arrive. Poppy and the Trolls try to resist but their leader tells the Crashers to "crash it" and nothing stops them. The Trolls are soon overrun and the Crasher are using up all the party supplies and causing mayhem. Poppy stops the Crashers to talk to their leader who is called Bash. Bash is unimpressed with Poppy. Bash states this party is theirs and there is nothing Poppy can do. Bash states they will get the village back after they've drained it all the fun. Mr. Dinkles is taken by Archer, who has defected to the Party Crashers now their here. Poppy cannot believe Archer has betrayed her after they bonded in Lost in the Woods. Poppy tries to act like the capture of Mr. Dinkles is a big deal but when the worm is put in danger she folds. Meanwhile Biggie is freaking out without Mr. Dinkles already. He starts to hallucinate everything is his pet worm. Archer gets a back handed compliment from Bash who calls him "Kaplowy", Archer states his name is "Kaboom" but two other Crashers Pow and Slamm-Oh states its whatever Bash says it is. The another Crasher confirms his name is a Raspberry sound and definitely not "Peter". Poppy tries to reason with Bash but he just has her locked up along with Branch. Poppy tells the Trolls not to react when Archer suggests they lock the pair in the fun dungeon as Bash has Mr. Dinkles. Bash compliments Archer with yet another back handed compliment and states maybe he'll get off scout duty if he keeps it up. The other Troll impostor is revealed to have been Peter, who had been pretending to be a dentist. Peter is disappointed no one even knew who he was as a Troll revealing he never got found out only because they didn't really know who "Puddle Honeydew" was, leading Peter to be disappointed he wasn't as popular as he thought. Poppy and Branch are thrown in the Fun Dungeon and Branch is frustrated on how quickly the Crashers took over without them being able to stop them. Poppy scrapbooks a plan of escaped called "TBD" or "To be determined", stating she is working on it. She then states they need to get to Branch's bunker and grab Gary. They then sneak and grab Dinkles from Bash allowing Branch to use the traps on the Crashers. The guard Crasher lets Archer in who claims he wants to gloat since he was imprisoned there for so long. Branch tries to attack Archer but Poppy holds him back. Archer begins to shout gloatig remarks at the pair, but between them whispers he is trying to help them and needs Branch's remote. Poppy believes what Archer is saying despite Branch not. Archer tells Poppy and Branch that they originally had homes, friends and families, but Bash convinced the Party Crashers to leave. Archer states it was great at first but one night Archer was crying over missing home and Bash caught him. Bash proceeded to mock him for crying and made him a scout which is the loneliest job of the Party Crashers. Archer says he could get them out if he had tools and Poppy points out Branch has tools in his bunker, he just needs the passcode. Branch protests at giving them out and guesses the code is "Fear the Birds". Elsewhere Biggie is going crazy without Mr. Dinkles. Guy tries to get Bash to return the worm, but Bash won't. Bash agrees to return the worm but only if they can win a song battle. The Sing-off is not up for debate - the Trolls are doing it whether they like it or not. Smidge picks the name "Snuggle Puppies" for the team and the Trolls agree. Poppy wonders why Archer is taking so long and Branch is doubting Archer really is complying with his promise. Branch states they need to escape either way, Poppy tricks the guard and pushes him in the ball pit. The guard struggles to escape. Elsewhere the Sing-off begins with Mr. Dinkles being the prize. Though the village is supportive, Bash is the judge and they loose faith. The Snack Pack members, still minus Poppy and Branch, try and get Biggie to snap out of his daydream but they can't get through to him. They begin to sing but the Crashers start to react. Pow easily out sings Smidge who is leading the Trolls. Branch and Poppy arrive at the bunker and Branch states his changing his passcode, but Poppy guesses Branch's next code. She starts to brag about being in his head a they enter the bunker. They find Archer has already taken Gary. The pair are heading towards the village and hear fireworks from the arena, they know where to find Archer. The Snack Pack starts the next round with this time Guy leading the song. Once again, the Crashers start to sing back with Slamm-Oh leading the round. Pow finishes with her fasletto vocal which is able to break glass. Archer goes to enter the arena with Gary but Branch grabs him. Archer drops Gary and both go for him, Archer gets him but Branch has the batteries. Branch refuses to give him the batteries due to Archer having betrayed them too many times. In the Arena, Biggie is still delusional over Mr. Dinkles. Finally, he has a vision of Mr. Sinkles telling him that he is going crazy because Bash has him and in order to get him back he needs to snap out of it. Biggie snaps out of it and goes to the aid of his friends, shutting down Pow's falsetto with a loud "yeah". Biggie lead the offence and doesn't back down. The Trolls land a victory over the Party Crashers. The Trolls have won but Bash plans to feed Mr. Dinkles. Poppy is still dealing with Branch and Archer. The trio are interrupted by the guard they pushed in the ball pit who has finally escaped, the trio heads into the Arena away from him. Poppy convinces him to hand Archer the batteries and Archer gloats. Archer hands Gary to Bash a its the Trolls only weapon. Bash calls him "Kaboom" again and when Archer asks him if that means he is off of Scout duty, Bash goes to grab Gary and Archer grabs Mr. Dinkles as Bash says "no". Bash calls Archer a traitor, Poppy says he's not, but realises yes Archer is to Bash but not to the Trolls. Archer tosses Gary to Branch, Branch helps him get Mr. Dinkles to Biggie again. Without Mr. Dinkles the Trolls can now fight back and do so easily putting the Crashers in their place. Bash reveals Archer is his younger brother, Archer confirms Bash is his big brother and Branch asks if they really should use a trap on him. Peter takes Gary off of Branch and sets off a trap, then telling the Trolls the Crashers are jerks and "Peter Rules". The episode ends with Archer being declared an honoury Troll. Episode notes *This marks the end of the longest storyline in the show currently. *A falsetto is where sound passes over the muscles but no tone control is applied to control the air, it lays in between the singing register and whistling. Notes in the singer's normal range and falsetto can share similar notes, but a falsetto can reach higher ranges at the cost of tonal control. Both male and female vocalists can use Falsetto, but the female falsetto is is often rarely acknowledged and some claim it doesn't exist making it strange it was Pow to do the falsetto range. *Also, this episode is a half-hour episode which does not have two separate stories. Character Appearances Trolls *Queen Poppy *Branch *Biggie *Cooper *Satin and Chenille *Smidge *Guy Diamond *DJ Suki Other *Party Crashers **Bash **Archer Pastry **Peter **Pow **Slamm-Oh *Mr. Dinkles *Gary Songs *Party Crasher Theme *Sing Off Suite Episode Ranking How good was "Party Crashed"? 1 stars (awful episode) 2 stars (bad episode) 3 stars (it was okay) 4 stars (good episode) 5 stars (awesome episode) Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes With Continuations